


Red like Growl

by Oh_Contrary



Series: Red Together [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Biting, Don't Ask, Dubious Consent, Galra Keith (Voltron), Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Rut, Scenting, author doesn't fully know what's going on, hurt keith, not abo, so like, sorta - Freeform, that happens, there's a knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Contrary/pseuds/Oh_Contrary
Summary: “Keith would never hurt me,” Lance said.“Well Keith isn’t himself right now.”Or: A mission gone awry leaves Keith transformed and Lance ends up with a bit more galra than he'd bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this into the void*
> 
> Hey y'all. Imma be honest, I don't fully know what's going on here but we'll see how this goes. 
> 
> No warnings, i don't think? At least not for this chapter. We'll see where this goes next. (*gasp* but Tay don't you have a plan? lol yeah, but i also have homework and you don't see me doin' that.)
> 
> As always, let me know if there's something to add in terms of trigger/content warnings.
> 
> besos from space-os,  
> ~Tay

The bridge was silent, everyone listening having gone still as the comms closed, blocking all contact.

They’d never been called in to help the Blades during a mission before, but Kolivan had asked the team for extra help on a mission and they’d of course said yes. Shiro and Allura had volunteered to go in with Keith and Krolia. They were providing extra cover while the Blades shut down one of Haggar’s labs. The rest of the team was on standby at the castle, monitoring the situation from a distance. Pidge and Hunk were blocking transmissions in and out, keeping the galra on the ship from calling for backup and Lance was helping Coran at the controls.

It had all been going smoothly, the team inside confident as they made their way through the facility with ease. Haggar herself didn’t seem to be there. In fact, there were relatively few defenses in general and they soon made it to the main lab.

That really should have put them on edge.

Halfway through the mission, the infiltration team came upon some sort of weapon that incapacitated Keith and Krolia. Shiro and Allura wouldn't give details. They'd simply commanded the others to stay at their posts.

Especially Lance.

Lance had gone still at that. To be singled out and told to stay put, especially while Keith was in danger—

He’d never be so scared or so focused during a mission. He itched to change into his armor and fly out there.

Shiro had shouted his command and then cut the comms. Long minutes ticked by and they grew more and more tense, but Coran insisted they follow Shiro’s orders.

Eventually, Shiro hailed them again. They had managed to set the charges inside the Druids’ ship and were heading back to Blue now. They’d be ready for a wormhole in two minutes.

He didn’t mention Keith or Krolia.

They flew back to the castle in silence, reaching Blue’s hangar and clearing the team to jump. They wormholed away as explosions began to rock the ship behind them. Nevertheless, Lance didn’t take time to celebrate a mission well done. He ran out of the command room, rushing to Blue's hangar and waiting nervously at the door. His little orange communicator  buzzed and he answered right away.

“Hello? Shiro? What's going on, why aren't you coming out?”

“Lance, I need you to go to your room and stay there until I say so.” Shiro said.

“What? Why? What's wrong? What happened to Keith—”

“Lance please. Trust me—”

“Not until I get some answers.”

“Lance—” Shiro cut off at a growl behind him. The communicator went silent.

“Shiro? Shiro!” The others ran in behind him clustering in the hangar door.

“What’s wrong? Why aren’t they out yet?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out—”

“Lance. Go away,” Shiro ground out, breathing heavily into the communicator.

“Not until I know what’s wrong with Keith,” Lance said, taking off towards the blue lion. He heard Hunk and Pidge call out for him but he didn’t stop. He boarded Blue, making his way to the cockpit. He only managed a glance, but what he saw sent nervous heat up his spine.

Krolia and Allura were on the floor behind the pilot’s seat wrestling a thrashing figure to the ground. Suddenly, the figure stilled, looking at him with piercing yellow eyes. Yellow eyes far too familiar for Lance’s liking. A loud growl ripped out of their throat and they redoubled their efforts at getting away, tail lashing sporadically, hitting against Krolia and Allura.

Somewhere in the rumble of the growling, Lance swore he heard his name.

As if on instinct, Lance took a half step forward. “K-Keith?”

There was a roar from the end of the cockpit. Lance lurched forwards-- Only to be stopped by an arm against his middle. Shiro grabbed him about the waist, lifting him bodily and carrying him out of Blue. Lance kicked and thrashed the entire time, trying to get back to Keith. He was sure he’d feel bad later for kicking up such a fuss, but right now he didn’t care. Something was wrong with Keith and he needed to be near him.

“Lance, stand down!” Shiro yelled. But Lance wouldn’t. He kicked at Shiro’s legs and sent this elbows back at the other man. It was largely useless, Shiro was stronger than Lance and wearing his armor. Shiro captured Lance’s hands in one of his to keep the other boy from hitting him anymore (or further bruising his elbows against Shiro’s armor).

Shiro got Lance out of Blue and into the hangar where the other were gathered, waiting. They looked on in concern as Shiro carried Lance out, getting him a good distance away before putting him back down.

“Why can’t I see Keith?” Lance yelled, eyes flashing dangerously.

“Lance it isn’t safe.”

“I’m not going to hurt him!” Lance said, trying to push past Shiro.

“But he might hurt you!” Shiro yelled, pulling Lance back yet again.

“Keith would never hurt me,” Lance said.

“Well Keith isn’t himself right now.”

“Just tell me what happened!” Lance’s voice rang clear in the hangar, bouncing off the high metal walls. “Please,” Lance finished, voice cracking on the word.

Shiro gave a deep sigh. He clenched and unclenched his jaw as he tried to find the words to explain Keith’s situation.

“We got hit with some sort of bioagent in the labs. Allura and I were fine, but it affected Keith and Krolia. Krolia got over it fairly quickly, we think because she’s full galra, but for Keith, well. It made him what you saw in there.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Pidge asked. Shiro turned around, facing the others where they’d gathered behind the pair.

“It wore off for Krolia and we can assume it will for Keith, but he got hit with more of it and is reacting more severely to whatever the toxins were. He’s aggressive, unpredictable.”

“But wait,” Hunk said. “If Keith is feral, why is it only Lance that needs to stay away?”

Despite the worried frustration on Shiro’s face, he somehow managed to go pink at the question.

“Something in the bioagent seems to have triggered some sort of rut in Keith,” Shiro said Coran made a worried sound, but the others only looked confused.

“Wait, what’s a Rut—”

“Shiro look out!”

The entire group whirled around to see Allura and Krolia running out of Blue in pursuit of the purple blur dashing towards them.

Keith tore across the hangar, tail lashing behind him as he ran straight for Lance. Shiro intercepted him and they exchanged quick blows before Keith brought Shiro to the ground, leaping over him to tackle Lance. Yet even as they went rolling across the floor, Lance was aware of Keith’s protective hold on him. They landed on the floor and Keith pressed Lance into the ground, he sniffed his way up Lance’s neck to his temple before very purposefully rubbing the side of his cheek over Lance’s neck and face.

“Mine,” Keith growled, wrapping his tail tight around one of Lance's legs. Lance simply lay there, looking Keith over with wonder. Despite the many changes— the huge ears, the purple everywhere, the tail— this was still undeniably his Keith. His hold on Lance as they’d tumbled was the same as it was any other time Keith rolled Lance beneath him: Lance’s head and neck protected from the hard floor. One clawed hand cupped Lance's face and another slid up and down Lance's body touching any and all available skin. The claws were a new addition that pricked against his skin with every touch. It sent a thrill of fear through Lance, reminding him that, despite how careful Keith still seemed, he was still a threat.

Lance heard shuffling above and behind them and suddenly a growl ripped out of Keith's throat. His grip on Lance tightened and Lance gasped. Keith's grip was bruising and for the first time Lance felt scared of the figure on top of him. It suddenly made sense why Krolia and Allura were struggling to hold him; why he'd taken Shiro down so quickly.

Keith was _strong_ , freakishly so.

Keith's tail unwrapped from Lance's leg and lashed out behind him, hitting at the others as they tried to get close. Krolia grabbed Keith's tail as it flew towards her, using the appendage to drag him back and away from Lance. Keith snarled, tightening his grip just enough that Lance cried out—

The others sprung forwards, Shiro and Allura working to pry Keith away from Lance. They managed to get him up by inches and then Lance was pulled out from under Keith.

“Wait- Stop!” Lance yelled, even as Hunk hefted him up and away.

“Hunk, take Lance to his room,” Allura called. Hunk nodded, hefting Lance over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. No matter what Lance yelled, Hunk didn't stop until the other boy had been deposited on his bed.

“You have to take me back.” Lance panted. Hunk shook his head.

“We're going to wait here until someone who knows what's going on comes and says otherwise.”

“You aren't going to keep me here.”

“Lance, I know you're upset, but the others think your safety is on the line. I have to respect that more than you wanting to see your boyfriend. Your boyfriend who, in case you forgot, just attacked you.” Hunk crossed his arms, planting himself in front of the door like a guard. “So I'd just chill out and wait, ok?”

“He didn’t attack me,”Lance huffed, crossing his arms.

“Then I don’t know what we call what just happened, Lance.”

Lance clenched his jaw but said nothing. He started to pace. Minutes dragged slowly on until finally there was a knock at the door.

“It's Shiro and Krolia” Shiro called from outside.

Hunk stepped aside and the door slid open. Shiro and Krolia came in, both still in their armor. A scratch along Shiro’s jaw was bleeding sluggishly.

“What's going on? Where's Keith?”

“Keith is safe,” Krolia said, “Are you alright, Lance?”

“I'm fine,” Lance snapped, “I just wanna know what the hell is happening. What did you do with Keith?”

“He’s downstairs in a quarantine room by the med bay. Coran, Pidge, and Allura are down there trying to see if they can reverse the effects of the bioagent,” Shiro said.

“You said it would wear off.”

“But we don't know how long that will take. We can't risk having Keith incapacitated for an extended amount of time. It has also become clear that separating you two will be difficult—”

“Yes, because I still don't have a good reason to not be by his side while he's hurt.”

“Lance, it shouldn't take a reason. I gave you an order.”

“You’re not our leader, Keith is.” Lance spat.

“And what would he say about you willfully endangering yourself?” Shiro yelled. “What would he think if _he_ managed to hurt you because you didn’t follow orders?”

“Keith would never hurt me.” Lance said firmly.

“Lance, Keith _was_ hurting you,” Hunk said, “We heard you cry out.”

“Only when you guys tried to separate us! We were fine before then. He wasn’t going to hurt me!”

“You don’t know that!” Shiro yelled, slashing a hand through the air. “Keith isn’t in his right mind. What if he’d injured you or— god forbid— taken advantage of you? You would be hurt and Keith would fall apart. I’m sorry for being harsh, but you have to understand, there’s a lot in the balance right now and I _need_ to know I can count on you not to endanger your or Keith’s wellbeing.”

Shiro took a deep breath to calm down and reached for Lance, grasping the other boy by his shoulders. He squeezed them gently.

“I know you’re worried and frustrated, and I wish I could help you guys in another way, but right now we have to keep you and Keith separated. It’s for the both of you.”

Lance was still upset, concern and frustration raged in his gut but he knew in his brain that, ultimately, Shiro was right and he needed to give Keith space to recover.

“Alright,” he said quietly.

Shiro smiled down at him, pulling him forward into a tight hug. It wasn't the most comfortable, what with Shiro's hard armor, but the sentiment came through and was definitely needed. Shiro released Lance, handing him off to Krolia.

“Krolia has offered to explain a Rut to you so you’ll know more about what's going on with Keith. I'm going to go check on him. Hunk, if you’d stand watch outside?”

“What? Shiro, is that really necessary? I'm not going to leave and go looking for Keith—”

“But there's no guarantee he won't come looking for you, Lance. In the off chance Keith gets out, I don't want him to get in here. Hunk, could you change into your uniform?” Hunk nodded, heading out the door.

“But wouldn't it just be better, if that happened, to let him? Rather than risk you guys getting hurt in my stead? I should just let him come. He won't hurt me, but he’ll hurt you or Hunk for getting in the way.” Lance offered.

“Lance,” Shiro said firmly, “You are not going to throw yourself in harms way unnecessarily. We are not going to sacrifice you to Keith like some medieval maiden—”

“He won’t hurt me! He isn't some monster. You know that, Shiro!”

Shiro groaned into his hand. “Yes, Keith would never _intentionally_ hurt you. But right now, again, Lance, he isn’t in control. Krolia, would you talk some sense into him?”

Krolia stepped forwards, laying a soft hand on Lance's arm. “Lance,” she said gently, using her mom voice and coaxing the boy to sit on the bed, “it's admirable that you have such faith in my son. It proves not just that you are a good mate for trusting him, but that he is a good mate for earning such trust. Nevertheless, you have to understand that when in Rut, Keith is led by instinct. By urges often sexual in nature. He's possessive, he's lustful, and all of that is going to aim towards you. He'll want to claim and protect you. And while an Alpha wouldn't normally hurt his mate, you are human and Keith is so much stronger than you in this form. No matter how gentle he tried to be, if that were even on his mind, it's too likely that he'd fail and hurt you. If you his mate were to show any sort of distress while he was in Rut it would cause him stress and he could lash out, putting you in even more danger.” Krolia took his hand, drawing his arms away from his chest.

“This is difficult, I know. But it’s your role as Keith’s mate to take care of him. Taking care of yourself is a way to do that.” She brushed a hand over his head then stood.

Across the room, Shiro sighed wearily, stepping away from where he’d leaned against Lance’s desk.

“I know this is a struggle, Lance; but the more you fight this, the worse it’s gonna be for both you and Keith. The others are already working towards a remedy and Keith is in no physical danger. We’ve just gotta ride this whole thing out, okay?”

Lance nodded without looking up. It was as much of an agreement as Shiro could expect. Shiro returned the gesture, moving to the door. It opened and he tensed, relaxing as Hunk re-entered the room.

“Hunk, you take first watch. I’ll be by every hour with updates on Keith's condition.”

“Thanks Shiro,” Lance said, growing cold and tired as the panicked adrenaline from earlier began to wear off. With clarity returning, he began to feel a little bad for his behavior. He had directly disobeyed an order, endangering himself and Keith as a result. He felt sick.

He swallowed once, letting out a shaky breath. “Um, sorry for… for being difficult. I should have listened to you. Should have followed orders; and instead I panicked and ignored you. It won’t happen again.”

Shiro gave Lance a very soft look. “I forgive you, Lance. And I understand. Anyone would react like you did for the person they love.”

Lance’s head snapped up, turning wide eyed to look at Shiro. The older paladin’s gaze was far too knowing and Lance could feel a blush scalding its way up his face. His mouth opened and closed uselessly.

Krolia chuckled behind them. She came forwards, grabbing Shiro by the shoulders and turning him towards the door.

“Let the little thing rest,” she commanded, pushing him out. She turned back to Lance, looking at him fondly. Saying nothing, she reached out, stroking soft knuckles over the blush on his cheeks. Then she left, her and Shiro’s steps sounding in the hall as they walked away.

Hunk chuckled in the corner and Lance whirled on him, grabbing a pillow and flinging it at the other boy, which only increased his laughter.

“At least the in-laws like you,” He chortled.

“Shut up, Hunk,” Lance said, though his blush stayed strong as ever. He flopped onto the bed, hiding his flush in the blankets. The moment soon passed, leaving him and Hunk in silence.

“Is there anything you need?” Hunk asked, coming to the edge of the bed.

Lance shook his head. “I think I just wanna be alone. Maybe nap for a bit.”

Hunk nodded. “Then I’ll go on out to stand watch. Let us know if you get hungry or anything.”

When Hunk Left, Lance rolled over, grabbing the blanket from the end of the bed and shoving his face in it. It was the one he and Keith used for movie nights and it still sort of smelled like the other boy. Lance shoved his face into it with a groan.

He couldn’t tell when he dozed off, but he woke up to Shiro gently shaking his shoulder. Hunk was behind him with a plate of food.

“How’s Keith?” Lance mumbled, sitting up slowly and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“The same, but it’s only been a few hours,” Shiro said.

“A few hours? Did I sleep that long?” Shiro and Hunk nodded. “You should’ve woken me up.”

“We tried at first, but you were out like a light,” Hunk said. “I decided we’d just let you sleep, but now it’s dinner and you should really eat something.” Hunk passed over the plate he was holding and Lance took it quietly. He took a few bites before looking over at Shiro.

“So nothing to report?”

Shiro shook his head. “Keith’s about the same. Restless, but Krolia says that’s the Rut. other than that, he’s physically stable just... Purple and growly.”

Lance couldn’t help a chuckle at that. Even when he was himself Keith was “growly” at times. Although those moments were often more heated (in every sense of the word).

“And there’s nothing I can do?” he asked.

Predictably, Shiro shook his head. “The best way to help Keith right now is to keep you safe. If that changes, we’ll let you know.” Shiro stood to leave. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

The next hour, he returned frazzled.

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked, jumping up as Shiro slunk through the door.

“It’s Keith. He’s fine—” Shiro said quickly, pre-empting Lance’s question “— he just, uh, attacked me a bit.”

“What?” Hunk and Lance both yelled.

“It’s fine. I went in with Krolia and Allura to help them try and get a spit sample, but when I went in, he smelled me and apparently I smell like you,” Shiro said, turning to Lance.

“What does that mean?” Hunk asked.

“Keith tried to scent me,” Shiro said. “Like when he saw Lance in the hangar. It’s fine, Krolia got him off of me but, well, he was very excited and then sorely disappointed.”

“Wait he likes the way I smell?” Lance asked, looking up at Shiro’s flushed face.

“Apparently yes. Krolia also said I’m very lucky he didn’t scent me as ‘another alpha competing for his mate.’ Honestly this entire thing just gets weirder and weirder but everything's okay  and the saliva should help. Coran and Pidge think they'll get a remedy pretty soon. I’ll be back in an hour with more info.”

Lance nodded along, thinking as Shiro picked up his used plate and turned towards the door.

“Wait!” he said suddenly, grabbing the comforter off of his bed. He rubbed it all over himself for extra measure before balling it up and offering it to Shiro. “Can I give him this? I don’t know if it’d help but, I mean. I have others and… and that one smells the most like me? I guess? If Krolia thinks it’s a bad idea or whatever you can just bring it back but… I just wanna help.”

Shiro looked at the blanket then nodded. “You sure you don’t need it?” Lance shook his head and grabbed the movie night blanket, holding it tight. Shiro shrugged, taking the blanket. “I’m sure it can’t hurt.”

An hour later he came back with extra water pouches for Lance.

“Did it work?” Lance asked, taking one of the pouches. Shiro nodded.

“He really calmed down. And it looks like the samples are really helping Coran and Pidge work. They’re hoping to synthesize something overnight and try it out in the morning.”

“What are we going to do about tonight? I mean, is Keith going to stay it that room by himself?”

“He has to, Lance. Krolia says he’d be more stressed outside it.”

“Are you guys going to stay up all night to watch us? You need sleep too.”

“Coran found what should be a safe sedative for Keith for the night, so he should sleep right through, or at least be too drowsy to stress himself out. Allura is also going to put alarms on your door and the door to the quarantine room. If either open or are tampered with, an alarm will go off and we’ll know. That means you have to stay put though.”

Lance nodded. “I’ll be good.”

“You’ve been good already, Lance,” Shiro said fondly. He looked down at the other boy, sitting subdued on the edge of the bed. It was the first time in weeks he’d seen Lance without his usual verve.

Shiro knelt on the ground, reaching and laying his hands above Lance’s knees. He looked up at Lance, whose downcast eyes moved to look at Shiro’s gloved hands.

“You’re always good Lance,” he said earnestly. “Even when you’re stressed and testing me. I’m glad you’re not afraid to challenge orders. It means you trust me enough to question me and call me out. That’s the most I could ask. And you’re a great partner to Keith.” He gently squeezed Lance’s legs as a blush crept up the other boy's face. Shiro could only smile. “He's very lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, Shiro,” Lance said softly. “I really needed that.”

Shiro smiled and stood. He ruffled Lance’s hair and turned for the door.

“I’m always here for you, Lance. If you ever need to talk about anything, let me know, okay?” Lance nodded. Around them, the lights shifted as the castle officially started its night cycle. “We’re gonna lock up now. If you need anything, call someone on the intercom.”

“I’ll be fine,” Lance said. “You guys get some rest.”

“Good night, Lance.”

“G’night,  Shiro.”

When Shiro left, Lance wandered into the bathroom to do his nightly routine. It was nice to do something so familiar after so unsettling a day. He left the bathroom towelling his face as he went, only to stop, realizing that he suddenly wasn’t alone in the room. He looked into the corner by the desk, startling at the yellow eyes glowing in the corner.

“What the— Kosmo?” Lance said, setting his towel down. The big wolf thumped his tail, trotting forward. “Hey there buddy,” Lance said, leaning down so the big dog could sniff at his face and hair. “Did you get lonely in Keith’s room all by yourself? I’m sorry bud, I would’ve come to see you but they locked me up.” Lance kissed the big wolf’s snout before standing back up and shimmying out of his jeans, kicking them into the corner.

He walked to the bed, sitting down and patting beside him. Kosmo jumped up, sitting down and staring at him.

“You can stay here tonight if you’re lonely. Hm? You wanna do that?” Kosmo, predictably, said nothing. Lance simply laid down with a sigh, tugging the movie night blanket out from under him. “Just chill if you want,” he finished, letting his eyes drift closed. The bed shifted and he opened his eyes in time to see the sparkling dust that meant Kosmo had teleported somewhere else. “Weird dog,” Lance said, closing his eyes again.

He’d just begun to doze off when a cold nose pressed against his cheek. He opened an eye, looking over at Kosmo, who blinked at him before turning around. Lance followed the wolf’s gaze before jolting awake.

Swaying in the corner, pointed ears twitching, stood Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty Y'all. Let's do this.
> 
> So this chapter was So Hard to write and there's gonna be another chapter after to resolve this shit so don't worry, but... Tay is very confused by this chapter, mostly that she wrote it and was like 'huh, I should put that in the world' and i'm now doing that so... Yay?
> 
> Some warnings: abo shit, Yeah, it gets worse. There's a knot. Don't worry, I'm already ashamed.  
> Serious warning: dub-con. But you've read chapter 1 so... yeah.
> 
> As always, let me know if there are any other content/trigger warnings I should add!
> 
> This is based on [this](https://sour-tail.tumblr.com/post/176238794691/mark) fanart by [sour-tail](http://sour-tail.tumblr.com/)! (Their stuff is really gorgeous, go check it out.) 
> 
> But, because God loves me despite my actions and what I write i got ANOTHER FUCKIN ART!! Go check out [this](https://bluetimetravelstudent.tumblr.com/post/178491482613/fanart-that-i-did-for-profoundprincessface) little Keith by [bluetimetravelstudent](http://bluetimetravelstudent.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So yeah. Chapter 2 is about to happen. Go forth.
> 
> besos from space-os and the corners of my shame  
> ~Tay

Lance jolted out of bed, taking two steps towards Keith before stopping himself. Shiro and Krolia’s warnings rung in his head. But as he looked at Keith, purple yes, but bleary eyed too, he couldn’t bring himself to feel fear. Nevertheless, he turned to Kosmo.

“Kosmo, take Keith back to the med bay,” Lance ordered. The big wolf blinked at him before beginning to glow.  

“Dont—” Lance cried, but it was already too late. The wolf was gone. This left him alone in the room with Keith, who growled lowly in the corner. Lance stiffened, turning slowly to look at him. 

Despite the wild look to him, he had a sleepy sort of softness about him. He crept forward slowly, scenting the air. His eyes fluttered shut and he let his nose guide him, moving with animal grace across the room until he crawled up onto the bed. Lance scooted warily back, shifting his weight away, but for every inch he gained, Keith followed. Soon, Lance was pressed against the wall in the corner of the bed. His heart was pounding, chest heaving with every breath. Somehow, at least for him, the room had filled with tension.

Keith’s eyes fluttered open, glowing yellow as he crawled over Lance’s legs. He came to kneel over him, mouth opening in a slow, toothy smile. Lance looked at the fangs now filling Keith’s mouth and shuddered. He shifted back, rising to his knees and sliding up the wall at that point. Keith followed, rising up on his knees before simply falling forwards, shoving his nose into the crook of Lance’s neck. Lance stiffened, raising his hands to push against Keith’s chest, but the other boy wouldn’t budge.

“K-Keith, uh—”

Keith made a deep growling noise and Lance shut up. Strong, clawed hands gripped his hips and Lance shuddered. Keith breathed deeply against his neck, blowing hot breath against Lance’s skin. His hands slid up Lance’s sides, tugging him close. A warm rumble almost like a purr sounded in Keith’s chest. He nuzzled against Lance’s neck, the purr pitching up into a croon. Lance laughed nervously, the high titter almost shrill in the quiet of the room.

“You’re as cuddly as always,” he squeaked. He looked warily at Keith, who didn’t seem to have heard him. Keith’s tongue poked out against Lance’s neck, and it was Keith’s turn to shudder, quivering with anticipation as he licked Lance's skin. Lance let his hands slide down from Keith’s chest to fall hesitantly around his waist. Instinct said he should hold the other boy but the situation said otherwise. Nevertheless, Keith purred louder, pulling Lance tight against him. His tail wrapped around them, brushing up the side of Lance's thigh on its way and causing him to jump. Keith’s hands tightened and his purr slipped momentarily into a growl as he squeezed, holding Lance in place. 

Lance took a shaky breath as Keith's long tongue traced over the sensitive skin of his neck. He was so vulnerable like this and the thought of it was dizzying. Keith’s hold was tight yet not overly so, but Lance knew there was deadly strength coiled in the other boy's arms. Even so, Keith seemed content to lick his way up Lance's neck, panting hot and moist against the soft skin. He made it to the juncture between Lance's jaw and neck, pressing his tongue against the sensitive skin. Lance went wide eyed and inhaled sharply. The air stuttered out of him in a hysterical giggle. It was one of their favorite spots: Lance's for the jolts of heat it sent down his spine and Keith's for Lance's reactions. 

All day he'd worried about Keith in this form, yet here the other boy was, pressed against him and tonguing eagerly at that very spot like everything was normal. Then there was the prick of fangs, small scratches just to remind Lance how abnormal this situation was and how vulnerable he ultimately was. This Keith was a predator, and already he seemed intent on devouring him. Lance shuddered, unable to help the little whimper that escaped him. 

A high croon rolled out of Keith's mouth and he pressed him and Lance together from knee to shoulder. Lance's eyes fluttered closed as he was enveloped in Keith’s warmth. He revelled in the contact and the lazy coils of warmth stirring in his belly. Keith laved his tongue against Lance’s skin. The purring sound was back, the strong vibration rumbling against Lance’s chest. Keith shifted, starting to rub up and down against Lance as if trying to press his scent into the other boy. Lance let him. They rocked together, bodies pressed into one line of heat. Keith’s hands roamed up and down Lance’s body, claw sticking occasionally in his shirt, drawing it up his stomach, leaving the revealed skin pressed against the smooth, thick material of Keith’s Marmora suit. Lance shuddered, trying to shift away from the prick of claws, but was met only by them tightening, digging deeper into his skin. He fought not to wince. 

“Keith,” Lance said, trying to get his attention. His eyes flicked warily towards the intercom. ”Keith, call Kosmo back— aaH!”

Sharp teeth dug fiercely into the skin of Lance’s neck and he gasped, sharp pain running through him as Keith bit him. Lance trembled in the other boy’s grasp, heart pounding in his chest as he tried to shift away; but Keith's grip was bruising. He moved a hand up to the other side of Lance's neck, holding tight to keep him from moving. Lance went rigid, trembling in Keith's bruising hold as he tried to wait this out. 

Finally, Keith let up, releasing Lance’s flesh and licking at the wound, but Lance took the separation as an opportunity. He twisted in Keith’s grasp, ignoring the tug of claws in his shirt as he dove for the edge of the bed. His arm stretched towards the intercom— 

He was stopped by Keith’s tail wrapping tight around his waist, grabbing him before he could even touch the wall. He was hauled back, thudding against Keith’s chest. He pushed uselessly against the tail around his waist, only to have Keith take his wrists in each clawed hand and growl viciously in his ear, squeezing even tighter as if in warning. Keith pulled Lance’s hands up and away, spreading him out against his chest like a frog for dissection. With Lance immobilized, Keith went back to licking at the bite mark. He made a gentle crooning noise as he worked. Lance stayed still, letting Keith do his thing and reluctantly noting that the licks were helping to soothe the stinging bite. He let his arms go limp in Keith’s grasp and the other boy rumbled approvingly.

When he was satisfied, Keith licked up Lance’s neck to the weak point at the corner of his jaw and purred low in his chest. He released Lance’s wrists in favor of running his hands up and down the other boy’s chest. Keith slowly started to roll his hips against Lance’s behind, pressing them together ever so gently. He leaned them back, lowering so Lance was straddling his thighs, back still pressed to his Blade uniform. Before Lance knew it, they had fallen into a rhythm: Keith rocking them together, running firm hands over the sensitive planes of Lance’s chest and licking all over Lance’s neck. Soon enough, Lance was flushed with arousal, panting slightly at the steady pressure of Keith’s arousal— palpable through the tight Blade uniform— between the cleft of his cheeks. His tail had loosened, sliding down Lance’s body to tease against his inner thigh.

He blushed, shame flooding him. Keith wasn’t himself right now, yet here he was, halfway to hard at his ministrations. Lance took a deep breath, before arching away from Keith’s chest. Keith made a plaintive sound and Lance reached back, stroking his hair soothingly.

“We should get you back to the med bay, Keith,” Lance said quietly. Keith growled low in his throat, a sleepy rumble against Lance’s skin, but Lance soldiered on. He leaned forwards on his hands and knees and stretched an arm towards the intercom, only for Keith to grab his hips and yank them back, grinding filthily against him in his thin boxers. Lance couldn’t help the moan it forced out of him. His other arm buckled beneath him as arousal shot up his spine and he landed with a thump against the blanket. Keith rumbled encouragingly, leaning over Lance and mouthing against the back of his neck.

“Keith,” Lance whined, panting now. He reached back, threading a hand in Keith’s hair and tugging. Keith purred, grinding slowly against Lance again. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut and he bit his lower lip to try and keep quiet, but he couldn’t stop a yelp as Keith bit him again. This time Lance couldn't help but whimper. It hurt, of course it hurt, but somehow that pain settled in his stomach as heat.

Keith purred against Lance's back, pulling away and licking sweetly at new bite mark on the back of his neck. Lance lay shuddering against the mattress, fists clenched in the blanket. He was panting, mind reeling as he tried to make sense of the situation. This was made harder by Keith's never ending stream of touches. His hands seemed to be everywhere—  running down his hips to squeeze at his thighs, slipping under his shirt to rub up his stomach, and groping at his chest, claws pricking against his nipples and making him gasp.

He got lost in it, caught up in the warm weight of Keith against him and the easy cadence of his little rumbles. It wasn’t until clawed fingers tugged at the waistband of his boxers that he snapped back to reality.

“Keith, wait,” Lance said, squirming away from his probing fingers. Keith simply rumbled at him, letting a finger track the edge of the elastic. Lance bucked, pushing uselessly at Keith’s weight against his back. Keith rumbled again, louder this time, insistent, as he slid one hand up to push Lance’s shoulder into the bed and the other into Lance’s boxers. He felt claws slip beneath the thin fabric and against the smooth skin. Lance froze, this was farther than he and Keith had gone even with Keith in his right mind. Lance shuddered. He could remember them in this exact position on the training room floor, Keith sneaking a squeeze before laughing and letting Lance up, making sure to press kisses over the blush scalding his cheeks; but it was always above their flight suits and never so insistent.

This was so different from his usual Keith’s gentle, slow way of touching. It sent a chill down Lance’s spine.

Keith’s tail slid against Lance’s skin, winding tight around one of his thighs, the tip creeping up under the thin cotton of his boxers to trace the crease where ass met thigh. 

“Keith!” Lance yelped, panicking now. He looked at the intercom, knowing without a doubt that someone would come, but also aware that anyone who showed up had an even greater chance of being hurt by Keith.

He would have to get out of this himself. 

He went limp on the bed, letting Keith push him into the pillows. Keith leaned over him, nuzzling gently against the second bite mark. Lance took a deep breath, thought a brief apology, then surged up against Keith's chest. 

They went careening off the bed, and Lance managed to escape Keith’s hands. Nevertheless, his tail stayed tight around Lance’s thigh. He used that grip to tug Lance to him, but Lance held on to the bed, pulling himself away. He snatched the blanket off of the bed, balling it up and throwing it in Keith’s face. His tail loosened in shock and Lance used that opportunity to pull away. Keith scrabbled at the fabric, trying to make sense of it, and Lance threw himself across the room, reaching for the bathroom door. His fingers brushed the handle as Keith’s tail wrapped around his waist, lifting him off the ground and pulling him back into Keith’s arms. 

Lance kicked and thrashed, getting two good hits in before Keith grabbed his wrists, securing them in one hand and using the other to pull Lance flush against his chest. He rumbled loud and high, a frantic, pleading sound, but Lance continued to struggle. Keith held Lance tight, rubbing a sure hand up and down his chest and crooning some more. Lance shuddered against Keith's chest, hating himself for the arousal continuing to simmer in his gut. One of Keith’s hands slid down over his stomach and back to the waistband of his boxers, grazing against his erection (that somehow hadn't waned during their tustle, traitor) and making Lance jolt.

“Keith please,” he managed, tugging uselessly against Keith’s hold on his wrists. “We shouldn’t do this— anh!” He whimpered as Keith pressed his nose into the first bite mark, the area still incredibly tender. He inhaled deeply, nuzzling his face into Lance’s neck and purring gently. Lance twisted his wrists uselessly in attempts to free his hands, wishing he could push them down to protect his crotch from Keith's roaming fingers. 

Keith began to lick against his neck, sucking new marks into the skin. Lance clenched his teeth, fighting not to moan and failing when Keith slid his hand down over his boxers, trailing it between his legs to squeeze Lance's inner thigh then cup his balls. 

“Keith!” Lance yelped, shuddering as his fingers pressed back to rub at his perineum. “Oh god,” he moaned, throwing his head back and nearly slamming it into Keith’s face. Keith growled at him, letting go of Lance’s wrists to grip the side of his neck, burying his thumb in the curls at Lance’s nape and maneuvering his head to the side. 

Hands free, Lance reached back to grab at Keith's wrist, trying to remove the clawed hand at his neck. The other buried in Keith's hair, uselessly trying to redirect him away from his bruising neck. Keith simply purred against him, arching into Lance's harsh tugs as if they were pleasurable. Keith licked along the other side of Lance's neck, crooning gently in his ear before sucking once again at that sensitive spot along his jaw. Lance took a deep breath, shuddering against the pleasure it sent through him. 

“Keith,” he said simply between pants, “You don’t want to— dear god.” He squirmed. One of Keith's hands was gripping Lance's pec, fingers finding his nipple through the shirt. Lance tugged more harshly at Keith’s hair, causing him to growl in Lance’s ear. He flinched and Keith's growl lowered to an easy croon. He nuzzled his cheek against Lance's neck, sniffing at he sensitive skin. 

Lance wiggled away from his ministrations but Keith held tight to the side of his neck, making Lance gasp. Before he could say anything, Keith sunk his fangs into the other side of his neck, clamping down hard. Lance sobbed as he felt the skin break. Pain flowed out from the new wound. He kicked his feet, fidgeting as much as he could with Keith's teeth still latched into his skin. Keith held him tight, squeezing one of his pecs and his tail coming up to cage Lance against his body. 

When Keith finally pulled away, Lance was panting, his entire body wracked with shivers. He felt dizzy and disoriented, mind reeling as he again tried to wrap it around the bizarre sequence of events that had led him here, sprawled on the floor with Keith, bleeding sluggishly from a bite on his shoulder. Keith licked the wound, running his hands up and down Lance's torso in another attempt at soothing him. 

Lance shook his head.

“Keith, don't—” but Keith cut him off with a rumble, squeezing his waist. Lance pushed at his hands, leaning away from his chest. “Keith, seriously—”

Another growl, this one louder, and Keith rolled them over, pressing Lance into the floor. He wrapped his tail around one of Lance’s thighs and let a hand slip down to the other. He licked along Lance's neck, tonguing at the array of bite marks. He gripped Lance's hips, pulling them up against his own and grinding against him. 

“Keith enough!” Lance snapped, rolling away from him and landing on his back. Keith crawled on top of him, that same high croon sounding as he nuzzled against Lance's chest. “No— hey. Keith! I don't need you to comfort me I—” Keith moved up his body, licking and nipping at his throat. “ — I need you to stop!” Lance shouted, pushing against Keith's shoulders. 

And suddenly the air above him was clear. 

Keith knelt between Lance’s legs, foggy eyes colored with concern. Lance sat up slowly, waiting warily to see if Keith would move, but he simply watched, fingers clenching and unclenching restlessly in the blanket still on the floor.

“Let’s just… let’s just take a breath, okay?” Lance said, reaching up to feel the bite marks on his neck. He winced, and sighed at the trouble he would have concealing the marks in the morning. Keith made a sad, whining sound and Lance shushed him. “I’m okay,” he promised. “They just… surprised me I guess.” Keith inched forwards, leaning towards Lance like a dog begging for a treat he shouldn’t have. His ears were pointed back and his eyes flicked restlessly over Lance’s body. Lance sighed, reaching forwards to brush fingers through Keith’s hair. Keith leaned desperately into the touch, nuzzling against Lance’s hand before lurching forwards, reaching for Lance. Lance grabbed both his wrists.

Keith stopped, letting Lance push him back to sitting.   
“Let’s move a little slower, okay?” Lance said, slowly releasing Keith’s wrists. Keith reached for him hesitantly, stopping and looking to Lance for permission. He nodded and Keith reached slowly for his neck, placing a warm hand over the bite marks on one side and leaning in to lick against the other side. Lance took a nervous breath, fisting one hand in Keith's hair to pull him away at any time. Keith pushed against him, trying to ease him onto his back, but Lance shook his head, pushing them both back upright.

“Whatever’s about to happen is  _ not _ going down on the floor,” he said, detangling himself from Keith and standing. He pulled the blanket out from under him, causing Keith to send him an indignant look. Lance only chuckled, putting the blanket back on the bed and then sitting in the center. 

He patted the mattress, giggling when Keith leapt eagerly onto the bed. He turned to him immediately, pressing his face back into Lance’s neck.

“Wow, I knew it was one of your favorite spots but this is—oh!” Keith pressed his tongue against that same sensitive spot on Lance’s jaw, effectively shutting him up. He pressed against Lance, leaning him back until he was laying against the bed. He laid atop him, tail once again seeking one of Lance’s legs, coiling around it, and tugging him close. His hands found Lance’s waist, pushing his shirt up as he moved to lick and nip across Lance’s collarbones. He made it to the bunched up shirt and made a plaintive sound, tugging at the fabric. He looked up at Lance, hazy eyes eager.

Lance took a shaky breath, then reached down, grabbing his shirt and pulling it the rest of the way off. There was a pause and only their breathing was audible, before Keith leaned down, nuzzling against Lance's now-exposed sternum. He nipped and licked over his chest, moving down his torso to his hipbones. He gripped them tightly, moving to nibble along the waistband of Lance's underwear. He tugged the boxers down slowly, licking every inch of skin as it was revealed. 

“Oh— Keith, you don’t have to do that— ah!” Lance moaned, jolting as Keith moved his tongue through the short curls of his pubes to lick the base of his cock. He continued to nibble and explore as he pulled Lance's boxers further down, causing his erection to spring free. Lance gasped as it hit the side of Keith's face. Keith took the heated flesh in one hand and nuzzled against it before moving on. He continued exploring with his tongue, licking up and around Lance's cock before moving back down to lick his balls and trail his tongue along the crease where thigh meets pelvis. 

Lance shuddered, fingers clenching in the sheets as Keith pushed his legs apart. He purred and pressed his face between Lance's legs. Lance yelped, thighs closing on instinct around Keith's head, but Keith gripped them tightly, pulling them back apart. He purred against Lance's balls, sucking one into his mouth before laving his tongue against the other. 

“Keith, god—”

Keith moved down, licking behind Lance's balls to press his tongue against Lance's perineum. Lance jolted, squirming at the new stimulation. Keith simply purred and gripped Lance's thighs tightly, holding him steady as he licked and nibbled down to Lance’s pucker. Keith's tongue pushed against the little furl, hot and wet. 

Lance arched up, reaching down to pull Keith's hair. He tugged helplessly as Keith continued his ministrations, coating Lance’ hole in saliva before pushing his tongue against the hole, gently breaching it and moaning against Lance's skin as he thrust his tongue into that velvet heat—

“K-Keith— fuck—  _ no” _ Lance managed between pants. Keith stopped, slowly withdrawing to look up at Lance, who lay quivering on the bed, chest flushed and heaving, eyes clenched shut. 

Keith rose from his spot between Lance's legs, crawling over him to lick and nibble at his chest and neck, that high croon ringing clear as he nuzzled at Lance's cheeks. Lance huffed, scratching fingers through Keith's hair and making him purr. 

“I'm fine,” Lance said breathlessly. “Let's just leave right there alone for right now, ok?” Keith brushed their cheeks together before crawling back down Lance’s body. Lance raised up on his elbows, watching warily as Keith retook his old position, gripping Lance’s thighs firmly and nuzzling against them.

“Keith, buddy— anh!” Lance bit his lip, letting his head fall back as he shuddered. His legs twitched and quivered but Keith simply growled against his inner thighs, warning Lance to stay still as he sucked deep hickeys into the sensitive flesh. 

He worked marks into one sensitive thigh then the other, only stopping when Lance was a sweaty mess panting against his pillows. Keith licked against the new marks, nose brushing between Lance’s legs as he generously coated each thigh with his own saliva. 

When satisfied, he sat up, purring as he looked down at Lance’s marked chest, the already forming hickeys moving as it heaved. He looked down at Lance's legs, inner thighs reddened with bite marks and shiny with spit, and clawed at the latches on his uniform. He made a frustrated noise, spurring Lance to remove his arm from where it lay over his eyes.

“Keith, what are you doing?” Lance asked, peeking at the other boy right in time to see his marmoran uniform shimmer away, leaving Keith in just his briefs from earlier. Lance stiffened. “Keith—”

Keith dug his claws into his own waistband, tearing the briefs off in one quick motion, freeing his erection.

Lance squeaked, mouth clamping shut with a click as he stared at his naked boyfriend. He had seen Keith naked before— communal showers and all that— But he’d  _ never _ seen Keith like this: deep purple flush spreading over his furred chest and his erection jutting proudly from his groin. He could barely wrap his eyes around what he was seeing— the pointed tip, the flared head and the— were those ridges? Oh god.

Before he could voice his… Concern? Panic? Keith was lowering himself back over him, aligning their naked bodies and nibbling beneath Lance’s jaw. Lance shivered beneath him, entirely unable to help himself. Keith purred, a steady rumble from deep in his chest that sent them both vibrating. Lance shivered again, arms wrapping around Keith as the other boy moved above him, adjusting. Their erections slid against each other, both slick with pre-cum, and Lance moaned. Keith purred louder, pressing a quick kiss beneath Lance’s jaw before rising back above him.

He straddled Lance’s legs, pressing his tender thighs against each other. His tail wound around Lance’s ankles, holding him in place and his hands came to rest on Lance’s waist, squeezing firmly.  Lance tittered nervously, hands gripping Keith’s wrists at his side.

“K-Keith, um—” he squeezed his wrists momentarily. “— I don’t know what your plan is right here, buddy. I don’t really- mffh!” Lance found himself silenced by a sudden, forceful kiss. Keith’s long tongue swept through his mouth like he owned it, reducing Lance to a puddle as he positioned them. He would have happily lain there the rest of the night, letting Keith plunder his mouth with that tongue and the teasing nips from his fangs—

Lance gasped loudly, bucking beneath Keith as he thrust carefully into the tight warm gap where Lance's legs met. Lance's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide as Keith's member, slick with precum, slid easily past Lance's balls to his perineum and even down to brush against his entrance, teasing it with that swollen tip. 

Keith began to draw back, dragging every ridge of his cock backwards along that sensitive path and Lance squirmed helplessly beneath him. His hands moved up to Keith's biceps, gripping them uselessly for support as his head fell back. Another slow, dragging thrust and Lance moaned lowly, squirming beneath Keith, unsure if he was trying to get closer or get away. Nevertheless, Keith's tail wound up Lance's legs, pushing them together and holding tight as Keith thrust again. Lance's mouth fell open and he lifted his head, looking down his body at where he and Keith were joined, watching the slow rise and fall of Keith's pelvis against his; the way Keith's cock would appear and disappear from behind his own erection. 

He shivered, falling back against the pillows and simply looking up at Keith, who knelt above him with a determined look, face flushed with arousal and mouth open on small, panting breaths. Lance slid a hand from its place on Keith's bicep, over his shoulder, and up the side of his neck to cup his cheek. Keith nuzzled into the contact, tongue sliding out to lick at Lance's wrist, nearly wrapping around it. 

Keith worked his way up Lance's arm with licks and nips and the occasional kiss. It was another familiar routine— Lance would tease Keith for pulling a Gomez and Keith would just wink at him. But Keith continued, one clawed hand pushing Lance into the mattress and the other firm around Lance's wrist, holding him steady so Keith could work his way up to Lance's neck. He kissed over the bite marks before sucking a deep hickey into that sensitive point on Lance's jaw. Lance moaned wantonly, a hand working into Keith's hair and gripping it tightly. Keith only purred, laying fully against Lance and trapping Lance's member between their stomachs as he continued his slow thrusts.

Lance's hands roamed over Keith's shoulders and back, nails scratching through his short fur as he sped up his thrusts, shifting harder and harder against Lance. His cock tracked that same tantalizing path, nudging against Lance's entrance with every pass. It made Lance want to open to him, to roll over and present himself, to open his legs to Keith and give himself over. He tried to voice this, but every time he opened his mouth the only thing he could produce was moans and hitching gasps. Some of them formed Keith's name, others worked themselves into encouragement, but there was no way to explain how this sudden intimacy, the closeness, the possessiveness, had split him open. 

He shifted beneath Keith, who had pressed his trapped wrist up above his head and was kissing over his neck and shoulders, wiggling his legs in the firm vice Keith's tail had become. Keith crooned at him, that now familiar noise attempting comfort and Lance just nodded, guiding their faces together and kissing Keith. It was sloppy and wet but Keith kissed him like there was nothing else in the universe to do; like there was nowhere else to be but here, pressed fully against Lance.

Keith squeezed Lance's wrist above his head, pulling out of the kiss to look at the scene before him: Lance, a mess of marks and hickeys stretched out beneath him. Keith growled lowly, an almost sinister smile curving his kiss swollen lips. He trailed his other hand through Lance's sweaty hair and down the expanse of his body. 

“Mine,” Keith rumbled, hand clamping down on Lance's hip. That was the only warning Lance got before he was again covered by Keith's body as he started to thrust back between Lance's thighs. 

“Keith,” Lance moaned, relishing the feel of Keith's member between his legs. Again and again the tip slid over his entrance, wetting it with precum and teasing him, drawing him higher and higher as Keith moved. Soon enough, with his cock trapped between their bodies, being stimulated with every thrust, and the constant friction against his most sensitive places, Lance came, one hand still trapped in Keith's grip while the other desperately gripped Keith's shoulders. His mouth fell open on a loud moan and Keith took it as an opportunity, claiming it with his own. 

Keith's thrusts sped up, tail tightening around Lance's legs, pressing them even tighter against his cock, the base of which was steadily swelling as his knot began to form. He kissed desperate trails over Lance's neck and shoulders, paying special attention to the bite marks marring his skin, this wonderful places where their scents were mingled. 

“Mine,” Keith growled again, dragging his tongue over the worst of the bites and listening as Lance's already high whines grew sharp as the lingering pain joined the mounting overstimulation. 

Keith let go of Lance's wrist, leaving his hand to fist in the sheets as he raked his hands down Lance's body to grab his ass with both hands. His claws scratched against Lance's skin as he pulled his cheeks apart, holding him open as he pulled them closer together. He changed the angle of his thrusts, sending the head of his cock sliding over Lance's hole and between the supple muscle of his cheeks. His knot pushed against Lance's thighs with every forwards surge. Lance squirmed and whimpered beneath him, heart pounding, thumping against his where their chests were pressed together. 

Keith growled, the noise rumbling out of his chest as he thrust once, twice, again, finally forcing his swollen knot into the tight channel between Lance's thighs. 

Everything was Lance: his scent in Keith's nose, his spend between their chest, and his thighs clamped tight around Keith's knot. Keith yowled, mouth opening wide before he turned and bit down on Lance's shoulder as he began to cum, releasing hot and thick between Lance's thighs, spurting against his entrance and dripping between his cheeks. Keith's cock pulsed between Lance's legs, knot  pressed against Lance's balls, pushing them against his perineum and Lance keened, one hand tightening harshly in Keith's hair as he began to shake with a second, overwhelming orgasm. 

They lay together, quivering and panting through their aftershocks. Finally, Keith opened his jaws, ending the last bite of the night. The last thing Lance remembered was him starting to lick at the wound, a purr rumbling through his chest and into Lance’s as the spent blue paladin dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that certainly happened, didn't it. What'd you like? What'd you hate? Favorite moment? Tell me in the comments!
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/) to watch me curate memes or yell about Klance!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, we made it! The grand finale (finally)!
> 
> This chap fought me. This entire piece fought me because we're heading into the plot of this series (that it honestly wasn't supposed to have but i'm weak sooo....)
> 
> Here it is! Go easy on me. Idk if it's any good, but it's what felt right for these characters in this moment, so that's gotta be worth something.
> 
> As always, let me know if there are any tags i forgot to add.
> 
> ALSO I don't yet have an art for the next part of the series. hit me up on [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/) and send me all your favorite klance art (especially kisses!) to inspire me! I don't necessarily _need_ the art, but i like having them.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> besos for everyone!  
> ~Tay

Keith awoke sore and sticky. Every muscle in his body ached like he'd run a marathon or gone ten rounds with a training bot. He tried to open his eyes and found them crusted shut. He raised one sore hand and tried to clear them, but somehow even his fingertips hurt. His entire body felt wrong, like his skin had shrunk around his muscles, leaving everything sore and ill-fitting. 

He opened his eyes and recognized Lance's room in the low light of the night cycle, which explained the sound of steady, sleepy breaths from beside him. He looked to his side, smiling over at his sleeping boyfriend only to have his blood go cold. 

He bolted upright, wincing at a sharp pain in his tailbone, but ignoring it to reach for the boy beside him. 

“Oh god,” he gasped, hands stopping in midair for fear of touching Lance and hurting him. He was a mess of marks. His neck was nearly black with bruises. Dark hickeys covered his throat and puffy, red bite marks covered the sides. One shoulder had a similar bite, swollen and bruised. He received a flash of memory, a fleeting burst of sensation— 

It made bile rise in his throat. 

Warily, Keith grabbed the blanket— it was their movie night blanket— and slowly pulled it away, revealing Lance’s body inch by inch.

At some point Keith heard himself chanting ‘no’ under his breath. He climbed carefully  out of the bed, staring in horror at Lance’s body, which was covered in dark bruises and angry red scratches. His wrists were both bruised dark like he’d been restrained and there were thick bruises wrapping up his legs. They were splayed, knees having fallen open in sleep and Keith could see bite marks and scratches trailing up the inside of Lance’s legs. Keith leaned forwards, throat tightening as he noticed the dark, splotchy bruises on the tops of Lance’s thighs, trailing inwards to— 

Keith froze, noting with horror the wet spot beneath Lance’s rear. He turned on the lamp for extra light, but found that his eyes hadn’t deceived him. He swallowed against the urge to vomit. 

“L-Lance?” Keith knelt by the bed, leaning close. “Lance, sweetheart, I need you- I need you to wake up now; I gotta check you over.” Hesitantly, he brushed his fingers through the curls on Lance’s forehead. “Baby, wake up,” he pleaded. “Lance, please, honey—” and then Lance’s eyelids fluttered. He blinked, once, again, opening his eyes slowly towards the ceiling. “There you are,” Keith sighed, a relieved smile gracing his face. 

Lance turned to look at him slowly, neck obviously paining him as he turned his head towards Keith. Nevertheless, he smiled, raising a hand and reaching towards the other boy, fingertips brushing his cheek. 

“You're okay,” Lance said with a smile. Keith clenched his jaw and nodded. 

“I'm okay,” he affirmed, raising one shaking hand to take Lance’s. “I'm okay,” he whispered again, “but you…” he trailed off. He gently pulled Lance’s hand away from his face, looking down at the finger shaped bruises around his wrist. Lance's eyes followed Keith's gaze and he blanched, tugging his hand from Keith's grip. 

“Don't worry about it,” he said shakily, pulling his hand back to his chest. He laid it against his collarbone, fingers trailing against the base of his neck. His eyes went wide, flicking back to Keith. 

Keith said nothing. He simply watched, fists clenched in his lap as his eyes ran up and down Lance's battered form. 

“K-Keith,” Lance whispered. Keith looked down at his lap. “Keith, look at me,” Lance pleaded. Keith obliged, jaw tight and eyes stormy with emotion. “I'm okay, and you're human again. Everything is fine.”

“Fine? Lance, how can you say that?” Keith said voice raising. “You are covered head to toe in marks and bruises and—” Keith jumped up suddenly, climbing onto the bed bedside Lance and kneeling by his hips. 

“Keith?”

“Lance, honey, just let me check you over. It— I obviously wasn't easy on you last night and I could have done some real damage. Just—”

“Keith, why—”

“I _hurt_ you, Lance. I hurt you like _this._ Do you know what that means?”

“You weren't yourself. And I didn't let you do anything I couldn't handle—”

“Lance, look at yourself!”

“You stopped when I told you to!”

“You shouldn't have to tell me to!” Keith snapped, voice cracking. 

“You're not always going to be perfect, Keith.” Lance said, leaning up on his elbows.  “No one is. Shit happens, but you didn't do anything bad to me.”

“Then why are you covered in bruises?” Keith nearly shouted. He leaned down, a hand at Lance's side as he loomed over him, gesticulating wildly with his other hand. “Why is there cum between your legs and scratches all over you?”

“Because I wanted it,” Lance said firmly, setting his jaw as his eyes flashed with defiance.

“Lance,” Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes with disbelief. 

“I wanted to help you and it looked like this was how. I'm not sorry about that.”

“Lance, sex should not be an obligation—”

“We didn't have sex,” Lance stated. Keith froze. 

“Really?” He asked, voice suddenly small, relief evident in his eyes. Lance’s eyebrows rose, before lowering as his mind caught up with Keith’s worried train of thought.

“Keith,” Lance sighed gently. He gingerly sat up, trying not to wince at the pain in his pelvis, and raised a hand to his partner. The other boy took it, softly caressing his knuckles, before squeezing Lance's hand, pulling it to his face and kissing his fingertips.

“I only want to take care of you,” he whispered. 

“I know,” Lance said, voice equally soft. “If I let you look me over, can that be the end of this?” Keith clenched his jaw, saying nothing. “Keith,” Lance scolded. 

“Can I look you over and then decide?” 

Lance sighed, but laid back down against the pillows. Keith took a deep breath before reaching out with trembling hands. Lance stayed perfectly still as Keith brushed shaking fingers over the bite marks on his neck, gently passing over his scabs and the bruising. Keith exhaled shakily, moving to the bite on Lance's shoulder. This one didn't look as severe as the other, but Keith winced nonetheless.

“Lance, I’m so—”

“No apologies.”

“Lance—”

“My bedroom, my rules,” he said, giving Keith a firm look. Keith clenched his jaw, but nodded. Instead, he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the bruises around the bite mark.  

The rest of the early hour continued the same way: Keith’s fingers ghosting over Lance’s marred skin, his lips dropping kisses in their trail. By the time Keith made it to Lance’s hips, he was shaking all over, ragged breaths escaping him as he cataloged the damage he’d wrought. 

Lance tangled a hand in Keith’s hair, gripping tightly as the other boy pressed his forehead against his marred hipbones and took a shuddering breath. Lance stroked calming fingers through Keith’s hair. He kissed the thick scratch lines, running his palms down from Lance’s hips to his bruised thighs. There, he carefully examined the skin, sighing before nosing against the tender skin, barely daring to kiss the bruising he knew must be so painful.

Carefully, he pulled Lance’s legs apart, following the bruises down between his legs. While the bruising, largely, faded away, the soft skin of his inner thighs were riddled with bite marks and scratches. Lance said nothing, but swallowed and let out a shaky exhale. Keith pressed kisses to each of the marks, simply listening as Lance fidgeted above him. His nails scratched against the sheets but he kept still through Keith’s perusal, trying not to think too hard on the situation that, despite its origin, now felt more intimate than anything they’d ever done. 

“Lance, I just wanna double check that I didn't… damage anything back there, ok?” Lance nodded silently, eyes flicking down to meet Keith's. Keith nodded back, pressing a reassuring kiss to Lance’s thigh before fitting a hand beneath one before lifting it carefully, pushing it until Lance lay open and vulnerable on the bed. Lance shivered, tugging the sheet around him to quell his goosebumps as Keith's hand tightened around his thigh and he swore. 

“You didn't… go back there,” Lance said awkwardly, trying to explain away Keith’s sudden tension. “Didn't even try. Not that I remember—”

But before he finished, Keith was off the bed, walking back towards the bathroom. 

Lance sat up quickly with a wince. “Keith? Keith what—”

“Stay there. I'll be right back.”

Lance carefully lowered himself back onto the covers, again trying to ignore the aches covering his body and counting his breaths until Keith returned. Keith knelt at Lance’s rear, scooting close and apologizing quietly before sliding his hands under Lance’s behind and lifting him onto his thighs.

“Keith,” Lance whined, shifting his legs nervously.

“Did that hurt?” Keith asked, freezing and leaning to look at Lance’s face.

“No, it just…” Lance trailed off, turning away. “This is embarrassing.”

Keith froze, looking at Lance’s red face and and smiling at how, with the emotional rollercoaster of this morning, Lance could somehow still be so much himself. Keith gently tugged one of Lance’s legs against his chest, kissing the side of his knee. 

“Almost done, I promise. I’m just gonna clean you up,” he said, gently reopening Lance’s legs. He wiped him clean, swiping through the thick mess of half-dried cum and fighting not to sigh or think too hard on what the mess between Lance’s cheeks had almost meant. Instead, he focused on the boy on the bed, smoothing a hand up and down the side of his thigh as he used the warm washcloth to wipe Lance clean. 

“Alright,” He finished, setting the washcloth aside and again gently kissing Lance’s knee. “Let’s get you down into a pod for an hour— Lance?” 

Lance shook his head against the pillows, keeping his eyes clenched shut. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Sorry. Just ignore it—”

“Babe, what’d I miss— oh.” Keith said, eyes tracking down Lance’s torso to where his groin was still in his lap. In the last few minutes, Lance’s body seemed to be showing additional interest.

“I’m sorry,” Lance said again, trying to close his legs and hide the beginnings of his erection. “This is the worst time and I, I don’t even know if I want to and I know _you_ won’t want to I just— You were touching me and- and we’re both naked, and it… felt nice and— this entire morning has been so weird and so raw but I—” Lance looked at him. “I’m weirdly happy? I know that doesn’t make sense, but here you are, just _still_ taking care of me even when you’ve gotta be feeling like shit but you’re just— Ugh. I can’t even put words together. Just- Just ignore me please—”

“Hey,” Keith said, leaning forwards between Lance’s legs. He steadied himself himself with a hand at Lance’s side and let the other smooth carefully through Lance’s hair. “I will _always_ take care of you.” He kissed Lance gently, smoothing his tongue along the other boys swollen lips, smiling as Lance arched into it. He shivered beneath him, hands lifting and pressing against Keith’s chest, fingers spreading over Keith’s pecs.  He smoothed them down Keith’s chest, pulling away with a sigh.

“I could kiss you all morning,” he said sleepily. Keith gave him a gentle look, brushing his knuckles down Lance’s cheek to the top of his neck.

“I should get you down to a pod,” he said reluctantly, leaning away. Lance stop him, gripping his arm as strong as he could in an attempt to stop him moving away. His fingers were weak around Keith’s bicep, but Keith paused nonetheless.

“It’s still the night cycle,” Lance said plaintively, tugging Keith towards him.

“Lance—”

“Just lay on me. You can put me in a pod in the morning.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Keith said finally. Lance rolled his eyes.

“C’mere,” he said, tugging Keith down on top of him. He went slowly, wrapping his arms around Lance gently and tucking his head into the crook of the other boy's neck. He gently kissed his collarbones as he lowered his body, tangling their legs and relishing Lance’s little sigh as he was wrapped up in Keith's warmth. He wrapped his arms around Keith's back, splaying his hands over the muscles there and turning his face to bury his nose in Keith's hair. He took a shuddering breath, arms tightening around the other boy. 

“You okay?”

Lance nodded, opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. 

“Yeah,” he croaked. 

“Am I too heavy?” Keith asked, pushing up off of him. 

“No! No, please,” Lance said, clutching at him. 

“Shh, it's ok. It's ok I'm not- I'm not going anywhere.” Keith threaded the fingers of one hand in Lance’s hair, reaching over with the other and turning off the lamp before bringing his hand back to other rub circles into Lance’s arm. He gently kissed his marred neck. “I'm right here, Lance.”

Lance only nodded, tightening his arms around Keith and breathing in his scent. They stayed like that for long minutes. 

“I was just so scared,” Lance whispered finally. Keith stiffened in his arms. 

“Lance—”

“I was so scared. What if you wouldn't be okay? What if— and you were you, I could see it, but then they took you away and when they separated us you- you sounded so in pain.” Lance’s hands slid up Keith's spine, one settling at the nape of his neck, fingers tangling in silky black hair. “I didn't know what to do. And I could see you under it all, _you_ you but I—” he swallowed once, a hard task with how the urge to cry was choking him. 

“Hey, I'm okay. We're both okay—”

“I'm sorry about last night. Please don't be mad. I wanted to help but I didn't know what to do and that just felt right but I probably shouldn't have and you were so upset—”

“Lance,” Keith said finally. He pulled out of their embrace enough to look his boyfriend in the eyes. 

He swiped his thumb beneath Lance’s eye, brushing away a tear. 

“You did nothing wrong,” Keith said, finishing his statement with a firm kiss. Lance returned it weakly, giving Keith a watery smile afterwards.

“Can we go back to sleep now?” he asked. Keith nodded, rolling them both onto their sides and hugging Lance to him. Lance tucked his face into Keith’s neck, letting the other boy hold him and rub circles into his back until he finally fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Feels like it missing something? Keep track for the next part of the series!
> 
> Come see me on [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> xoxo  
> ~Tay

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/) to watch me curate memes or yell about Voltron!


End file.
